Return to Tomorrow
| date = 2268 | stardate = 4768.3 | episode = 2x22 | production = 6149-51 | airdate = | written = | director = | novelization = Star Trek 9 by James Blish }} "Return to Tomorrow" was the 51st episode of Star Trek: The Original Series. References Characters Episode characters :Clifford Brent (?) • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Bill Hadley • Henoch • James T. Kirk • Roger Lemli • Ryan Leslie • Leonard McCoy • Ann Mulhall • Zainab Odhiambo • Sargon • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Thalassa • Nyota Uhura • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Adam and Eve Novelization characters :Christine Chapel • Hanoch • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • • Anne Mulhall • Sargon • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Thalassa • Nyota Uhura Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) Apollo 11 Locations :Arret (Arret system, the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants) Alpha Centauri • Earth • Mars Races and cultures :Arretian • Human • Vulcan Materials and substances :air • atmosphere • blood • catgut • jelly • nitrogen • oxygen Foods and beverages :walnut Drugs and treatments :metabolic reduction injection Science and medicine :anatomy • astrobiology • pharmacology Measurement and classification :body temperature • cc • class M planet • Fahrenheit • heart rate • metabolic rate • mile • standard orbit Anatomy :artery • heart • lung • muscle • vital organ Technology and weapons :android • distress signal relay • humanoid robot • hypo • micro-gear • negatron hydrocoil • pulley • receptacle • scalpel • starship • subspace radio • transporter • tricorder Communications and tactics :diagram • subspace radio States and organizations :Federation • Starfleet Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • conn • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • medicine man • navigator • physician • science officer • second officer • tactical officer • technician • weapons officer Other references :Bones • clothing • communication • energy • euphoria • • galaxy • government • humanoid • Kirk in death • Kirk's women • landing party • lifeform • matter • measurement • medicine • memory • nation-state • nuclear age/nuclear era • planet • poison • science • space • technology • time • uniform • universe • weapon Chronology ;Vulcan prehistory : Mentioned by Spock. ;stardate 4768.3, 2268 (2260s chronology, [[voyages of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) (2264 to 2270)|2264–2270 Enterprise voyages]]) : Enterprise travels to Arret. Appendices Related media * Images returntotomorrow.jpg|Episode image. ann Mulhall.jpg|Ann Mulhall. hadley.jpg|Hadley. arret remastered.jpg sargon container.jpg Connections Timeline | type1 = episode | series1 = TOS | format1 = epprod | before1 = By Any Other Name | after1 = Patterns of Force | type2 = episode | series2 = TOS | format2 = epair | before2 = A Private Little War | after2 = Patterns of Force | type3 = | series3 = anthology | name = Star Trek 9 | image = file:blish9.jpg | format3 = none | before3 = first story | after3 = The Ultimate Computer | prevpocket = Mutiny on the Enterprise | nextpocket = Patterns of Force | voyages1 = TOS | adbefore1 = Mutiny on the Enterprise | adafter1 = Patterns of Force | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = }} External link * category:tOS episodes category:tOS season 2